The present invention relates generally to a jogging machine, and more particularly to structures for easy movement of the jogging machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art jogging machine comprises a base 1, an upright frame 2 mounted on the base 1, a jogging seat 3 pivoted to the upright frame 2, and two casters 4 mounted under the front end of the base 1 which is in contact with the floor. In moving the jogging machine, the jogging seat 3 is first raised upright before the upright frame 2 is tilted such that only the casters 4 are in contact with the floor, as illustrated by the imaginary lines in FIG. 1. In light of the cumbersome volume of the prior art jogging machine, it is not easy to move the jogging machine with hands.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art jogging machine comprises a base 5, an upright frame 6, a jogging seat 7, two casters 8 fastened an upright frame 6, a jogging seat 7, two casters 8 fastened pivotally with the base 5, and a plurality of arresting blocks 9 which can be adjusted in direction to support the casters 8 on the floor so as to stabilize the jogging machine on the floor. In moving the jogging machine on the floor, the jogging seat 7 is first lifted upright, as shown by the imaginary lines in FIG. 2, before the arresting blocks 9 are once again adjusted in direction such that the casters 8 come in contact with the floor, thereby enabling the jogging machine to be moved easily on the floor. Such a moving structure as described above is defective in design in that one end of the jogging machine must be lifted to facilitate the adjusting of the arresting blocks 9. In other words, the user of the jogging machine is apt to be annoyed at the repeated adjustments of the arresting blocks 9.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a jogging machine with a structure enabling a user of the jogging machine to move the jogging machine easily on the floor. The structure also serves to stabilize the jogging machine in action.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a jogging machine comprising a main frame and a jogging seat. The main frame is provided in the underside thereof with a caster set in contact with the floor. The jogging seat is pivotally fastened at one end thereof with the main frame such that the jogging seat can be raised upright, and that a roller of the jogging seat comes in contact with the floor at the time when the jogging seat is raised upright. The jogging machine can be thus easily moved on the floor by the caster set and the roller.